


[Fanmix] Ultimate KYLO/REY OST

by treibsand



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fanmix, YouTube, the doomed grey reylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treibsand/pseuds/treibsand
Summary: the name speaks for itself





	

**Author's Note:**

> i do not own the lyrics, audio or clips.  
> all rights go to the owner.

порядок не случайный

the order is not random

  


**— — —**

**Bring Me The Horizon - Can You Feel My Heart**  
слушать на [яндекс.музыка](https://music.yandex.ru/album/1067648/track/9962693) | [youtube](https://youtu.be/QJJYpsA5tv8)

Can you hear the silence?  
Can you see the dark?  
Can you fix the broken?  
Can you feel my heart?

I’m scared to get close and I hate being alone.  
I long for that feeling to not feel at all.  
The higher I get, the lower I’ll sink.  
I can’t drown my demons, they know how to swim.

**— — —**

**Ruelle - Deep End**  
слушать на [яндекс.музыка](https://music.yandex.ru/album/2977365/track/25279616) | [youtube](https://youtu.be/e5LUNziIMrA)

It’s getting close  
I lose control  
It’s taking over  
I’m slipping into the deep end

I can’t help, I give in  
Like light in my veins,  
Darkness is sinking me  
Commanding my soul  
I am under the surface  
Where the blackness burns beneath 

**— — —**

**Sleeping At Last - Neptune**  
слушать на [яндекс.музыка](https://music.yandex.ru/album/2179298/track/19348162) | [youtube](https://youtu.be/jI71QpD4Ma8)

Stage by stage, I tear apart  
If brokenness is a form of art  
I must be a poster child prodigy  
Thread by thread I come apart  
If brokenness is a work of art  
Surely this must be my masterpiece

These wild oceans shake whats left of me  
And loose just to hear me cry mercy  
The strong wind at my back  
So I’ll lift up  
The only sail that I have  
This tired white thread

**— — —**

**PVRIS - White Noise**  
слушать на [яндекс.музыка](https://music.yandex.ru/album/3403435/track/20223986) | [youtube](https://youtu.be/nJ3jl794mGs)

It’s hard to be what you need through a static screen.  
Been trying to speak for weeks and weeks.  
Open my mouth,  
All that comes out is white noise and incomprehensible sounds,  
And all you ever do is turn me down.

I’m watching.  
I’m waiting.  
I’m aching.  
Suffocating.  
I’m breathing.  
I’m speaking.  
Can you hear me?  
I’m screaming for you

**— — —**

**Indiana - Shadow Flash**  
слушать на [яндекс.музыка](https://music.yandex.ru/album/2124707/track/18021556) | [youtube](https://youtu.be/Q7xqfR3sA-U)

We have mercy on the fallen,  
We all face uncertain dawn  
We all tried and still found wanting  
'Till there’s nothing left at all 

We share these battle scars  
Weighed down by heavy hearts  
We fight and pull apart and  
Then we’re right back at the start

If we were strong we could move on  
and end this nightmare  
We could wish it all away  
But I was wrong, for so long  
I want this nightmare  
I won’t wish it all away,  
I know there’s no escape  
I wish it all away  
And I’m constructing fantasies  
Of you and me

**— — —**

**Ingrid Michaelson - Handsome Hands**  
слушать на [яндекс.музыка](https://music.yandex.ru/album/2280599/track/17102696) | [youtube](https://youtu.be/F1k67WEPI8s)

We are only tiny babies living right here  
Gone the way of someone else’s bygone year  
Can you feel me crying out to you are somewhere?  
Can I see you?  
When the lights do go out where do we all go?  
When the fallout comes we know the show must go  
Please just give to me your pair of handsome hands  
Then I really won’t care where my body lands 

**— — —**

**Bring Me The Horizon - Deathbeds**  
слушать на [яндекс.музыка](https://music.yandex.ru/album/1067648/track/9962691) | [youtube](https://youtu.be/ge7P0VEvhak)

Eyes like a car crash  
I know I shouldn’t look but I can’t turn away.  
Body like a whiplash,  
Salt my wounds but  
I can’t heal the way  
I feel about you.  
I watch you like a hawk  
I watch you like I’m gonna tear you limb from limb  
Will the hunger ever stop?  
Can we simply starve this sin?

Don’t try to fight the storm  
You’ll tumble overboard  
Tides will bring me back to you

**— — —**

**Son Lux, Faux Fix - No Fate Awaits Me**  
слушать на [яндекс.музыка](https://music.yandex.ru/album/2328674/track/20461239) | [youtube](https://youtu.be/t7V4OOkJk2Q)

So what fate awaits me  
If every road  
Comes back to me  
Comes back to you

So no fate awaits me  
Without you  
So no other fate awaits you  
Without me

**— — —**

**The xx - Together**  
слушать на [яндекс.музыка](https://music.yandex.ru/album/1305174/track/10304535) | [youtube](https://youtu.be/yoj2I6ZJLx8)

You said you don’t have to speak  
I can hear you  
I can’t feel all the things you’ve ever felt before  
I said it’s been a long time  
Since someone looked at me that way  
It’s like you knew me  
And all the things I couldn’t say  
Together, to be  
Together and be

**— — —**

**PVRIS - You And I [Stripped]**  
слушать на [яндекс.музыка](https://music.yandex.ru/album/3403435/track/28446442) | [youtube](https://youtu.be/olaqthsSRpA)

But for now we stay so far  
Till our lonely limbs collide  
I can’t keep you in these arms  
So I keep you in my mind (Reachin' out)  
Can we meet in the middle?  
Bodies and souls collide  
Dance in the moonlight  
When all the stars align  
For you and I  
You and I

**— — —**  
  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> link to [tumblr](http://treibsandds.tumblr.com/post/152729679711/fanmix-ultimate-kylorey-ost)


End file.
